El amor no es para mi
by Hapyverdeituyu
Summary: Cuando papá vino en mi búsqueda para la ceremonia los nervios afloraron en mi y no lograban disolverse, desee haberte visto antes, aunque eso fuera de mala suerte. AU


—El amor no es para mi —Eso decías cada vez que te preguntaba porque no tenías novia y decidías jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas. Siempre mostraba una sonrisa en discordia como respuesta.

Me impresionaba por el gran cambio que había logrado dar esa personalidad que tenias cuando eras un niño pequeño ¿no lo recuerdas? Supongo que tampoco recordaras las cosas que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, la propuesta de matrimonio, el beso en la mejilla que te puso mucho mas rojo que a mi. Recuerdo haber visto a nuestras madres sonriendo de emoción detrás de la ventana de la cocina mientras nos veían jugar. No había momento en que no me dijeras que sería tu esposa, seguro ya no lo recuerdas, la manera en la que me hablabas. Por eso me extrañaba tanto esa actitud, apenas tenias quince así que esperaba que cambiarás esa idea con los años. Esas esperanzas se acortaban mientras mas amoríos te veía tener, yo esperaba que te atrajera alguien; yo, por ejemplo. Porque si, te ame la primera vez que te conocí y no deje de hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado. Deseaba estar contigo.

Hasta tus diecisiete. Faltaba poco tiempo para que llegaras a la mayoría de edad, y menos para terminar la secundaria e irnos de Fork ¿lo recuerdas? Ese pueblo que tanto te disgustaba. A mi me gustaba. La lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada, tu cabello bañado por las gotas de agua cuando te entraban esos ataques de locura y decidías empapar tu cuerpo. Lo comenzaste a hacer más a menudo cuando tu mamá falleció, decías que te borraba los recuerdos.

Como faltaba poco para la graduación deseabas, no, estabas loco por llevarte a la cama a esa hermosa chica nueva llamada Tanya. Desde que se mudó de California a el pequeño pueblo de Fork donde todos se conocían los chicos no dejaban de tratar de meterse bajo sus faldas ¿y quién no? Su cuerpo era una escultura esculpida por los dioses, tenia un largo cabello rubio, tu favorito. Esperaba todo de ti, entonces hiciste lo que nunca pensé que harías, le pediste una cita en uno de los restaurantes mas costosos del pueblo. Ya no creía en que no solo la desearás para algo pasajero y eso me ponía nerviosa. Las propuestas se volvieron cada vez mas constantes y ella no dejaba de hacerse la ruda. Esperaba que te dieras por vencido, que le dijeras basta a aquella situación. No sabes cuanto rece por ello, aun así mis suplicas no parecieron surtir efecto. Estoy segura de que sabes que sucedió tiempo después de haber insistido tanto, se volvieron la pareja mas famosa del instituto. Aunque sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar, esperaba que a pesar de no poder tenerte como deseaba podría tenerte al menos como mi mejor amigo, como siempre lo fuimos. No fue así. A Tanya no le agradaba. No sé si lograste darte cuenta, después de todo para ti todo era ella. Me odiaba porque sentía que era peligrosa estaba enterada de mi amor por ti, de seguro se percató por la forma en la que te miraba.

Al final si lo hiciste, lo que mas me temía, lo hiciste. Empezaste a alejarte de mi poco a poco. Primero comenzaste a dejar de ir a casa a pasar el rato, a eso le siguió el ya no ir a buscarme para llevarme al colegio. Cada vez que llegaba tarde a clases estaba cansada y con la respiración entrecortada, ¿por qué no me mirabas? ¿tenias vergüenza acaso? No paso mucho tiempo para que empezaras a evitar mi presencia. La gente a mi alrededor se reía de mi patética vida, no tenia amigos, tú eras el único que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, y de repente ya ni tenia nada.

Me convertí en una extraña. Pase de ser tu esposa de niños, tu mejor amiga en la adolescencia, a una total desconocida. No podría explicar de alguna forma cuanto me dolió el que me hubieras hecho tal cosa. Tú fuiste la primera razón por la que decidí irme de Fork. Cada vez que miraba tu rostro me sentía mas rota. La otra razón era que mamá se había ido de la casa, y ya papá no era papá ¿entiendes? No sé si logras captarlo, entenderías mejor si no te hubieras ido.

Cuando me fui a New York para estudiar diseño de interiores, no pensé que me sentiría tan rara ¿tú como te sentías por allá? De seguro tu vida era excelente. Yo conocí a muchas personas. Alice, una pequeña de cabello negro que sonreía por todo, que me animaba lo días era una de esas personas. Me hacia sentir que una de mis tantas decisiones por fin habíanvalido la pena. Sus amigos lograron hacerme sentir aceptada, por primera vez en mi vida me alegré por lo que hiciste, porque sin ti no los hubiera conocido, no estarían en mi memoria esos momentos tan únicos. Ya ves, logre olvidarme un poco de ti, no estaba interesada en relaciones románticas a pesar de que solo había tenido un solo interés romántico, no me preocupaba por eso.

Hasta que llegaste seis años después ¿sabes cual era tu aspecto? Llegaste a mi apartamento antes de que me fuera al trabajo. Tenias la apariencia de un drogadicto. Estabas en un estado desfavorable, tu cabello cobrizo no olía de esa manera característica de antes, tu ropa tenia un fuerte olor a alcohol que me quemaba las fosas nasales, y no parabas de llorar. No logre saber quien eras hasta que te vi bien ¿cómo olvidar tus hermosos ojos verdes? Aunque eso no me explicaba que hacías en mi casa después de tantos años. Dijiste entre lágrimas que Tanya te había dejado por alguien mas, que te fue infiel tres de los seis años de relación que tuvieron.

Me sentí terrible por ti, no entendía como después del daño que me habías causado no lograra la sola idea de verte mal. No deseaba que sintieras lo mismo que yo. Así que aquel día no fui al trabajo, te bañe, te arreglé y te deje dormir en mi cama. Alice y Rosalie estaban disgustadas de tu presencia, tenían sus razones. Además tú me pediste disculpas después de todo, mejor tarde que nunca, de verdad me alteraba el verte tan deprimido. No querías comer, ni dormir, solo deseabas beber; ahogarte en tu dolor y miseria.

Pero por fin mi esfuerzo dio frutos. Después de largos meses de mantenerte, de ayudarte, de darte mi amor que después de todo no se había perdido. Lograste recuperar tu radiante sonrisa. Las chicas en todas partes estaban eufóricas de conocerte ahora que no parecías un chico de la calle. Aunque me dolía que pasará otra vez, esperaba que empezaras otra vez con tus actitudes de galante porque quería que volvieras a ser tú, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que quisieras intentarlo conmigo.

En el momento en que Alice y Rosalie se dieron por enteradas, aunque al principio no te aceptaban, decidieron darte una oportunidad decían que lo que me hiciera feliz, las haría felices a ellas y yo me sentía plena contigo Edward.

No sabes que tan rara me sentí cuando empezamos nuestro noviazgo, porque no tenía mucha experiencia en este ámbito, además tenia miedo de que te fueras y me dejaras. Mis inseguridades plantearon muchos problemas en la relación, te dolía que siguiera pensando que te irías, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo después de todo? Pese a todo, aquellos fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida. Hasta que un día que llegábamos tarde de una fiesta, la vimos parada en la puerta de nuestro departamento, quería regresar contigo, otra vez. Se veía mejor que la ultima vez que había cruzado con ella, la madurez la había hecho todo un sinónimo de la palabra belleza. Te mire buscando ver algo en ti, tuve miedo, mucho miedo a perderte otra vez y por la misma mujer. Sabia que esta vez la cosas no serían igual de fáciles. En ese momento empezó una gran pelea en el corredor, a ella la obligaron a irse, nosotros entramos al departamento con un silencio oculto en cada sitio. Esa noche no pude dormir, porque mis lágrimas silenciosas de pánico no dejaban de brotar ¿te diste cuenta? Yo creo que si, por eso no me preocupe al sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza.

Sé que no sabes, nunca quisiste contarme la razón de por qué Tanya decidió rendirse, pero yo escuche la conversación. Aquel día había llegado temprano del trabajo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su voz dulce y melódica detrás de la puerta suplicando una nueva oportunidad, después de dos años. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente que lo escuchaba en mis oídos.

—Por favor Edward, sé que cometí un error terrible. Eres los más importante que he tenido en mi miserable vida, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento toda las noches por dejarte ir —Yo no lograba ver que hacia, sin embargo estaba segura que te miraba con esa cara de mujer arrepentida de todas sus decisiones. Siempre la usaba para persuadir, era su especialidad. Tú reiste, fue una risa falsa de esas que demostraban tu burla a tanta palabrería.

—¿Te arrepientes todas las noches con tu amante a tu lado? Eso es sucio ¿no? Tanya ella me ha dado cosas mejores, es mucho mejor de lo que haz sido tú en algún momento. Me ama y estoy seguro de ello, nunca me dejaría por otro tipo porque si me valora, ahora ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez y desapareces de mi vida? —Tu respuesta estaba plagada de veneno.

Me sorprendí de tu actitud. Siempre pensé que era muy poco para ti, por eso cuando dijiste aquellas palabras no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Sentí una felicidad tan increíble que no creía posible. Hasta que ese mismo día cuando fingí que recién llegaba del trabajo, me habías dicho que no podías más, que debía ser tu esposa. Me sentí realizada, como si mi sueño más grande se estuviese cumpliendo ¿tú también lo creías o era solo yo? Es que aun no puedo olvidarte a ti de rodillas con un anillo entre los dedos, era el de tu madre. Me tape el rostro de asombro porque no creía que me dieras algo tan valioso sentimentalmente, aquel anillo te lo había dado tu madre en sus últimos días antes de morir, te había dicho que se lo dieras a la mujer que sabias era la especial. Por eso no pude contenerme y llore como una tonta, no lograba entre toda mi alegría. No cabía en mi cabeza esto que estaba sucediendo ¿de verdad era tan importante en tu vida? Te abrace con toda la fuerza que pude, te besé, y tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, quería grabar todo de ti, demostrarte cuanto te amaba.

Cuando les di la noticia a las chicas, se alegraron conmigo. Me abrazaron al saber que por fin era mi turno para estar en el altar. Se dieron cuenta de que ya era tiempo de dejar atrás todo lo que habías hecho, y yo estaba contenta de que por fin lo hicieran ¿te acuerdas que tan eufórica estaba por el día de nuestra boda? Tuvimos que esperar un año para casarnos, si por mi fuera nos hubiéramos casado el mismo día que me pediste matrimonio, solo que en esos muy momentos yo me estaba haciendo importante en el mundo de la decoración de interiores, y tu trabajo en aquella empresa tan famosa cambiaba a un puesto mucho mas importante. Estábamos demasiados ocupados y tú decías que querías que nuestra boda debía ser algo de verdad glorioso, acepte para complacerte, al fin y al cabo, pasara lo que pasara, muy pronto seria Bella Cullen. Y todo estaba bien, aunque nuestra agenda era apretada, siempre encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntos.

21 de Julio de 2017, ese era nuestro día. Estaba en un cuarto, esperando a que las agujas del reloj apuntaran a las tres. El vestido que llevaba puesto me pesaba, tenia una larga cola, encaje por donde se viera, bastante hermoso. No sabes cuanto me costo conseguirlo. Alice me maquilló aquel día, tuvo mucha paciencia porque de verdad que no dejaba de quejarme, tú sabes que el maquillaje no era lo mio, me amabas al natural. Rosalie arreglo mi alborotado cabello negro, logro hacerme ver como una mujer elegante. A esas mujeres las amaba con todo mi corazón.

Cuando papá vino en mi búsqueda para la ceremonia los nervios afloraron en mi, y no lograban disolverse, desee haberte visto antes aunque eso fuera de mala suerte. Deseaba estar contigo para asegurarme de que las cosas saldrían bien. Me obligue a calmarme, sabia que esa sonrisa tuya no podía dejarme. Eso creía; hasta que llegue y no estabas parado esperando por mi. Mi sonrisa nerviosa se perdió completo, mi ceño se fruncio y como acto reflejo apreté con fuerza la mano de Charlie. Busqué en la mirada de Alice algo de seguridad, tan solo veía una sonrisa compasiva con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se querían quedar en su lugar. Así que busqué los ojos de Rosalie, esta solo me negó suavemente con la cabeza. Gire a ver a los padrinos de quien se supone serian de mi futuro esposo para una explicación, pero estos miraban al suelo como si este tuviera algo muy interesante. No quise irme, porque en mi corazón sentía que ibas a aparecer, me lo prometiste ¿lo olvidaste acaso?

Te esperaron mis amigos, los tuyos, tu familia, la mía, te esperé yo; con la esperanza de que de verdad no me hubieras dejado plantada como estaban pensando las personas. Pasó una hora y mis padres decidieron llevar a los invitados a la fiesta en la que se supone que deberíamos estar bailando la primera canción siendo esposos. Dos horas después seguía sentada en un taburete sin derramar una lágrima, apretando con fuerza la mano de Alice esperando que hicieras acto de presencia. Tres horas después mi mamá me decía que era hora de irme, tu padre se acercó con lastima entre sus ojos y se disculpo por ti ¿cómo puede ser posible que hayas dejado que tu papá hiciera algo tan terrible? ¿cómo? Pero no podía irme ¿sabes? Aun no lograba asimilar que me hubieras abandonado. Hoy, cuando se supone nuestro mundo se iba a unir para siempre. Cuando la luna apareció fue cuando me rendí, no lo soporte mas, aunque en mi corazón sentía tu cálido amor, ya estaba segura de que no ibas a llegar. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, el amor de verdad no estaba hecho para ti.


End file.
